The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0010’.
‘CBRZ0010’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has mid-sized pink flowers with a large yellow center that extends inside the throat of the flower, green foliage, good branching, late flowering, and a moderately compact, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0010’ originated from a hybridization made during the summer of 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was a breeding line known as ‘CAL2744-3’ which had rose colored flowers with an eye. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0010’ was an unpatented proprietary plant characterized as a blue rose flowered plant, known as ‘CAL2626-1’, originating from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif.
The resulting seeds were sown in May 2011 and ‘CBRZ0010’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0010’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.